Promesa rota
by Nami Haki
Summary: Por fin después del largo camino que Luffy ha hecho, consigue llegar hasta Marineford, donde tienen a su hermano Ace a punto de ser ejecutado. Sabe que no va a ser fácil rescatarlo, pero intentará hacer todo lo posible por conseguirlo. (Ambientado en la guerra, SPOILER) One-shoot.


_**Promesa rota**_

Por fin después de todo lo que he pasado para rescatarte, te tengo delante de mí, sentado sobre una vieja tarima de madera. Te miro, estás herido, tienes todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones y rasguños, por los cuales empieza a asomar sangre, remplazando a la que ya está seca desde vete tú a saber cuándo.

A cada lado de tu cuerpo hay un guardia sosteniendo una espada, preparados para recibir órdenes y bajarlas para ejecutarte, tal y como lo hicieron años antes con tu padre, Gold D. Roger; el rey de los piratas. Un poco más aleado de ti, está el abuelo Garp, sentado en el suelo esperando a que ocurra mi mayor pesadilla, tu muerte.

De repente y sin que nadie lo espere, aparece Inazuma del pelo de Iva-chan y gracias a su habilidad consigue crear un puente cortando el acero del suelo. Me quedo observándote mientras sigo corriendo, estás muy cerca, apenas continúe un rato más podré llegar. No me importan mis heridas, ni todos los cortes que me han hecho los de la marina con sus armas, solo quiero llegar donde tú estás y evitar la tragedia.

Sigo corriendo, ahora más rápido que antes, poniendo todo mi empeño, quiero abrazarte. Empiezo a subir por el puente que me llevará hacia ti, decidido. Cuando pienso que ya está todo solucionado, el abuelo Garp, vicealmirante de la marina, se mete en medio de nosotros, impidiendo nuestro deseado encuentro.

-Lo siento Luffy, pero si quieres pasar, lo harás por encima de mi cadáver.

Me quedo mirando al abuelo mientras sigo adelante, no pienso parar ahora que estoy tan cerca, nada ni nadie puede detenerme. Garp se ha puesto en posición de combate, pero yo sé que daría cualquier cosa por no luchar, lo noto en su mirada. Su cara llena de arrugar, muestran la cantidad de días vividos y la cicatriz de su lado izquierdo, es el recuerdo de las batallas ganadas y perdidas.

-¡Apártate abuelo, no quiero hacerte daño!

Al terminar de decirlo, miles de recuerdos de cuando era pequeño invaden mi mente. Recuerdo perfectamente cada vez que me hacia entrar para convertirme en el mejor marine, pero yo, repetía una y otra vez que quería ser pirata. Y como si fuese tradición, después siempre me daba un golpe en la cabeza mientras decía que era un idiota y un terco. Demasiados recuerdos para tan poco tiempo y en todos salía el abuelo. Pero también salías tú, Ace.

Pese a que no quiero hacerlo, cierro los ojos y le doy un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, intentando pensar únicamente en que no ha hecho nada para salvarte, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Aguanto las ganas de llorar y sigo corriendo hasta saltar encima de la plataforma.

-¡ACEEEEEEE!

No puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro al saber que estás aquí. Te miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estás sufriendo, no por saber que vas a tener que enfrentarte a tu destino, si no por saber que estoy aquí arriesgando mi vida por ti junto a los demás piratas que han decidido ayudarme. Intento abrir la cerradura pero es inútil.

-L-Luffy… Has venido. -¡Pues claro, eres mi hermano!

Uno de los guardias que estaba a tu lado se quita la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro, era Mr. 3, uno de los prisioneros que escapó conmigo de Impel Down. Gracias a su habilidad consigue crear una llave de cera que consigue liberarte de esas horribles esposas. Saltamos los tres de la tarima, justo a tiempo de esquivar el ataque de Sengoku, una de las personas más importantes del cuartel general de la marina.

-Sigues siendo igual de problemático, Luffy. –Dices mientras me miras sonriendo y me agarras de la camiseta

Me quedo mirándote mientras yo también sonrío, embobado al contemplar la felicidad que ahora tiene tu rostro; por fin después de tantas batallas he conseguido mi objetivo. Lo primero que haces después de darme las gracias, es dedicarme un gesto que recordaré de por vida, ese que solo tú sabes hacer para ponerme contento, mientras tu cuerpo empieza a arder en llamas.

Caemos al suelo, dispuestos a salir corriendo junto a todos los demás. Shirohige sigue luchando, no le importa su estado, sabe que lucha por los suyos, por su familia.

-¡Salid de aquí hijos míos! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas para que le oigan hasta en el último rincón- ¡He decidido que está será mi tumba! ¡Ya no hay sitio para los piratas de la vieja era! -¡OYASHI!

Al terminar de dar la orden, todos empiezan a correr hacia los barcos, dispuestos a aceptar su decisión. Me apresuro mientras tú me sigues, sabiendo que es lo que él quiere. Pero los de la marina no se rinden tan fácilmente y Akainu sonríe perversamente mientras nos mira y empieza a hablar.

-Claro que va a ser tu tumba, ¿Es que acaso no ves que ya eres un viejo que no puede pelear? No sirves para nada. Siento vergüenza de no haber podido matarte hace tiempo.

Esas frases llenas de maldad y pronunciadas cual serpiente soltando veneno, fueron las que te llevaron a la muerte. Te detuviste, cayendo de lleno en su trampa, mientras yo también me detenía, no iba a dejarte solo.

-Ace, no… No lo hagas. –Cállate Luffy. -Apretaste tus manos con la ira contenida mientras empezaba a salir fuego de tus manos. Le mirabas con ganas de matarle, mientras él empezaba a reír viendo que su plan había funcionado a la perfección- Retira eso de mi padre. Ahora. –No pienso hacerlo. ¿Es que acaso Shirohige es tan débil que manda a sus hijitos para luchar contra mí?

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Akainu aprovechó el momento de descuido para atacarme. Me quedé inmóvil al ver que se acercaba preparado para atravesar mi cuerpo con su puño de lava. No podría esquivarlo a tiempo y mi cuerpo, en aquellas condiciones no iba a soportarlo.

-¡LUFFFY!

Los últimos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos fueron suficientes para ver cómo te interponías en el golpe, llevándotelo tú por mí, para salvarme.

-A-Ace…

Caíste en mis brazos ensangrentado, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarte con todas las fuerzas posibles. Con las fuerzas que guardabas me agarraste el chaleco. Te miré todavía sin poder creerlo, no podía ser cierto. Puse las manos sobre la herida que había atravesado tu estómago y espalda, intentando taparla para detener la hemorragia.

Aparté las manos, sin saber porqué y entonces me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto al ver mis manos completamente rojas, llenas de sangre. De tu sangre. Te estabas muriendo y era por mi culpa.

-Ace… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Empecé a llorar mientras te seguía sosteniendo- Se supone que era para mí, yo tendría que estar en tu lugar ahora.

Te mueves un poco entre mis brazos y apoyas la cabeza en mi hombro. Intentas hablar, pero las palabras no salen de tu boca. La sangre empieza a encharcar el suelo, suelo que minutos antes nos veía correr hacia la libertad.

-L-Luffy… -Dices lentamente- Eres mi hermano pequeño, no iba a dejar que te mataran delante de mí sin hacer nada. ¿Qué clase de hermano sería entonces? -¡No te esfuerces, no hables! -Intento contener las lágrimas -Ya es inútil… Tengo todos los órganos internos quemados. –Escupes un poco de sangre- Me estoy muriendo, Luffy.

Empiezo a llorar en silencio sin poder aguantarme, no dejo de sentirme culpable. Te abrazo más fuerte que antes, intentando aferrarme a una vida que poco a poco sé que se está consumiendo.

-Luffy… Esta vez te cuesta más que antes hablarme- Yo ya no tengo voz, así que hazme el favor de decirles a todos que les quiero. -¡Claro, no te preocupes, yo lo diré, pero no hables! -Noto tus lágrimas mojando mi hombro- ¡Vas a ponerte bien!

Sonríes al escucharme y noto tus dedos clavarse en mi espalda. Ya es tarde, ambos lo sabemos. Casi con un hilo de voz y empezando a llorar más fuerte, me dices las que serán tus últimas palabras.

-¿Sabes? Solo me arrepiento de una cosa… Y es ver cómo te conviertes en el rey de los piratas. –Toses por el esfuerzo- A-Arigato… Gracias por haber querido a un monstruo como yo.

Todo se ha quedado en silencio mientras tú hablabas, había dejado de escuchar los cañones, las balas, los gritos y las espadas. Y yo, todavía en shock por las palabras que acabas de pronunciar, me quedo quieto viendo cómo te desplomas al suelo con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-No… ¡No puedes morir! –Grito con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Me lo prometiste!

Lloro. Lloro lo más fuerte que me permite mi cuerpo. Sin contenerme. Sé que es inútil intentar salvarte, ya no respiras. Recuerdo cuando murió Sabo, nuestro hermano, entonces me dijiste que tú no morirías nunca, que estarías ahí para cuidarme.

¿Qué ha pasado con la promesa? Era tu palabra, se supone que tiene que cumplirse. Nunca has roto ninguna promesa, ¿entonces porque ahora sí? Me niego. No puedo –ni quiero- aceptarlo. Duele. Duele muchísimo. Las lágrimas continúan brotando, reemplazando a las anteriores, acompañadas de mis gritos desesperados.

Siento como si me estuvieran gritando, me duele la cabeza. La agarro con fuerza, siento que voy a volverme loco en cualquier momento. El tiempo se ha detenido hace ya bastante rato. Ya nada importa. Vuelvo a mirar tu rostro y me parte el alma. Vuelve. Te acabas de ir y ya te estoy echando de menos.

-¡ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chillo desde dentro de mis entrañas, de mi corazón. Golpeo el suelo con ira, rabia; el cual estaba teñido del color escarlata de tu sangre. Aprieto los ojos con tu rostro en mente, deseando que todo sea una pesadilla. Después pierdo el conocimiento, todo se ha vuelto negro. Lo único que quiero es ir contigo para que puedas cumplir tu palabra. Después de todo, sigue siendo para siempre… ¿Verdad?

_**FIN**_


End file.
